What She Wanted
by DigiExpert
Summary: Katherine’s hand lingered just inches from the door. She couldn’t bring herself to do such a simple action as knock. Her stomach was twisted in knots she felt sick to her stomach as she thought about what she was going to do... Warning: Femslash [OneShot]


**The following is a oneshot fic based on a prompt given to me by boredgirl84. I chose it and added my own bits to it, but the challenge didn't change. I didn't expect to finish this tonight, but it practically wrote itself. The song is t.A.T.u's "All the Things She Said".  
**

**Prompt: Kat asks Kim to be her date for her college winter formal.**

**_(Warning: This fic contains femslash and is AU. I don't want complaints on the couple or the logic of it all. Don't like it, don't read it. For the rest, enjoy)_  
**

**What She Wanted**

Katherine's hand lingered just inches from the door. She couldn't bring herself to do such a simple action as knock. Her stomach was twisted in knots; she felt sick to her stomach as she thought about what she was going to do. She was unsure of what she'd discover, unsure of what the outcome would be. She wasn't in control; the other person had the upper hand and could cast her heart aside like day old milk. There were a million ways that her plan could go wrong, a million ways she knew it could end. Why did she bring herself to the door? She'd made it this far; she had to finish what she'd started.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_

Katherine thought back to the beginning of the semester. She'd transferred to the college for the dance program offered. It was better than what she had previously been studying. Being caught up in moving and transferring, she'd forgotten that anyone she'd known went to the very same college. It hadn't been a big worry to her. She was used to being on her own by now. She didn't need a friend nearby to hold her hand. She'd moved so many times in the last few years that she'd barely made any lasting friends. Distance and continents prevented such a thing.

Gazing into those brown eyes suddenly on the first day had made her heart skip a beat. She'd longed to see those eyes again; she'd missed them. They'd haunted her dreams for the past few years. She scolded herself; the love between the two was no longer plausible. The two were separated by the distance and the miles. Long distance relationships never worked out, at least in Katherine's mind. She knew she'd never be able to love someone the way they really deserved.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

As the semester had progressed, Katherine had continued seeing those brown eyes all over campus. Those eyes had a different major, but that didn't mean she wouldn't see them in the dining hall or the dormitory, or in the classes required of all students. She kept contact with them, watching the movements of them and the body attached. Katherine began to realize she had become involved in a game. She was the one being hunted. It was subtle, and her fellow classmates never realized it. If they did, they never spoke of it. Katherine soon found herself flirting back.

Flirting soon turned into lingering glances. Katherine found herself unable to turn away from them, unable to stay focused. Those eyes were always in the back of her mind. They not only became part of her daydreams, but her night dreams as well. As mid-semester soon turned into weeks before finals, she made up her mind: she had to have those eyes. She didn't know how to breach the subject though. It could never be in public; that would be the worst place. She finally decided to meet the eyes on their turf- the dorm room. She still didn't know how to place her questions or how to even ask. The answer came to her the first week of December in the form of a piece of folded paper in her student mailbox.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

She hadn't expected it; not this of all things, but it fit so perfectly. She had a subject, and a reason to ask. She just had to work up the courage to do it. Each night she glanced at the invitation for the winter formal, wishing it would bestow upon her the answers she desired. Unfortunately, it didn't and Katherine was forced to come up with her own answers. She knew that if she didn't ask soon, it would be too late. She only hoped that the brown eyes had not paired off with someone else. To be rejected was one thing, but to be rejected because of another date was the ultimate embarrassment. Katherine wondered if the eyes would accept her.

Two weeks before the formal, Katherine made up her mind. It was do or die, now or never. She had to act or she'd never know. She didn't want to regret losing a chance at the one she'd wanted for so long. That Monday morning after making up her decision, Katherine dressed in slim fitting blue jeans and a lavender turtle neck. She did her hair up in a pony tail, curling the bangs that still hung from her face. She studied herself in the mirror. She looked nice, but not too overdressed.

And so her hand lingered longer, wondering if she should do it. Her mind screamed no, but her heart screamed yes. Katherine was about to turn and go when her hand disobeyed her brain and knocked twice. Katherine gasped, then gulped. This was it. If things went wrong, she could go back to her life. If things went right…well she'd think about that if it happened.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

The door opened before she could consider anything else. She stood there, a silly grin covering her face. She mentally cursed at the cheesiness she was exhibiting. She knew she must look like a fool.

"Katherine, hi!" smiled the petite young woman as she opened the door wider, beckoning Katherine inside.

"Hello, Kimberly," replied Katherine. She wondered if Kimberly could hear how loudly her heart was beating. It seemed as though it would shatter glass.

"Have a seat," offered Kimberly, pointing to her bed, while moving various textbooks out of the way to clear a space. "Sorry for the mess. I've been really busy with all my work lately. There's too many papers due before semester's end."

Katherine sat and nodded, beginning to feel at ease. "I know what you mean," she said.

"What brings you to my room?" asked Kimberly as she sat cross-legged on the bed.

Katherine looked toward her old friend, knowing it was now or never. She made a mental note to herself about what the girl was wearing, her mood, her smell. Kimberly wore a pair of gray gym shorts with a white baby doll t-shirt to match. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Katherine wondered if she was going to the gym soon. She thought she smelled a hint of vanilla on Kimberly, just dabbed on light enough to emit a scent. "I've something… I want to ask you."

Kimberly looked up at her questioningly. "Go ahead and ask away." She then grinned.

"It's just…all semester I've noticed you and the flirting you've done with me…" Katherine decided it best to be blunt. She feared that if she beat around the bush, she'd chicken out in the end. She watched a slight blush creep across Kimberly's face. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but now I do. I didn't know what to think and I didn't know what to do. Not until now."

Kimberly nodded, not saying a word. She had lowered her head to avoid Katherine's gaze. Every word the Australian had said was true. She'd started the game, and Katherine was finishing it.

"Kim, what I want is…" She trailed and began to mumble. "…I want you tobemydateforwinterformal."

"Come again?" asked Kimberly, not certain if she'd heard Katherine correctly.

Katherine sighed, and took a deep breath, then repeated her answer slowly. "I want you to be my date for winter formal." Her voice was low, but this time she didn't mumble.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Kimberly raised her head. Katherine's question hadn't been what'd she'd expected. What she had expected was angry words and a slap across the face. Never… never had she expected the girl to reciprocate her feelings. Kimberly moved closer to Katherine, who had lowered her head. Kimberly leaned over, lifted Katherine's chin with her fingers, and kissed her softly. "I'd love to," she whispered.

Katherine's emotions were whirling. Kimberly had kissed her! She couldn't believe it. Of all the things…this was unexpected. Katherine realized she liked the unexpected. She leaned in and kissed Kimberly back, surprised when Kimberly deepened the kiss, and pulled Katherine closer. When the two pulled apart, they gazed at each other. Something as simple as random flirtation had led to this. Katherine wondered what the winter formal would lead to. Whatever the future held, she didn't care. Right now she had her wish. She smiled and gazed again into those brown eyes, the ones she could finally say were hers, if only for a dance.

**So what'd you all think? It's my first time in a long time doing a song fic, though this really isn't that. The song is meant to provide background feeling. Please review :)**


End file.
